degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kidencore/TDWI: Ep 3
Wrecking Ball 'Recap' Last time on “total drama” our contestants made their grand debuts. They dived in water, faced against a certain C.I.T. Courtney. In the ranters lost and Matt flushed. Who will be next to take the flush on “TOTAL DRAMA WIKI ISLAND”! Plot (In the spa hotel) Lizzy: Morning. Jo: Good morning Lizzy. Lizzy: I had the best nights sleep. Jo: I know right and if we keep winning we'll be sleeping like this all night. Lizzy: I heard that. Alaura: (Sighs) I miss Matt. Confessional: Sy: Winning the first challenge isn't enough. We need to keep winning, but my main focus is to pick of the other, but who should I target first? (In the loser cabin/boys) Des: Hey Jake! Jake: Yes. Des: Do you ever wonder what Dani's hair looks like in the moonlight? Jake: No Des I haven't, but I do wonder what today's challenge is? (A loud canon sounds) Chris: I'm glad that you guys had a good nights sleep. Yazzy: Your definition of a good nights sleep is different then mine's. Chris: Today's challenge is Hide and Seek. Katie: Hide and Seek really? Chris: Yes it's a classic!!! The team with most amount of players left wins and losing teams sends someone home. Jo: Who is person who is gonna find us? Jo(TD): That would be me. Chris: Jo meet Jo. Confessional: Jo(W): Jo(TD) is very ruthless. Chris: Now hide before Jo(TD) finds you! Des: Dani can I hide with you? Dani: Ok I guess. Des: YES!! Sy: My, My! Confessional: Sy: I think I found my target. Jake: Yazzy, Katie, let's hide in the spa hotel! Yazzy: Wouldn't that be too obvious! Katie: I think it's fine. ( A canon sounds) Chris: Xav, Scott, Annie and Cam have been caught! Jake: Ok only Annie is caught we might when this! Lizzy: Ok girls only us and sy are left. We can do this! Alaura: We should be safe up the trees. Jo: I hope. Dani: Des we need a hiding spot. (Des is staring a Dani) Dani: Des is something wrong? Des: You're pretty. Confessional: Dani: Oh Geez (At the hotel cabin) Jake: Guys did you here that? Yazzy: I heard it too! (Jo(TD) bust through the doors) Jo(TD): Here's Jo!!!! (A canon sounds) Chris: Jake, Yazzy, and Katie are caught) Dani: Des only me and you are left. Des: Ok we can we this together! Just us two! Confessional: Dani: Oh geez. (Dani Steps on a booby trap) Dani: Ahhhhh........Just great a pit trap! Des: I'll help you! Dani: No Des go on without me! Des : But? Dani: No buts, just go! Des: Ok (Des begans to walk away) Sy: Psst Des: Syler Syler: Come over here. (Des walks to Sy) Des: How long have been behind that three? Sy: A while. Des where are you going? Des: Dani said to go without her. Sy: Des don't like Dani? Des: I do but she said... Sy: Dude girls never say what they mean Des: Really? Sy: Yes! Dani is really saying save me. Des: You're right! (Des runs to climb a tree and swings from it's vine) Des: Dani I'm gonna save you!!! Confessional: Dani: Oh geez Des: Here I come! (The vine rips and Des falls into the pit) Des: I'm here Dani!! Dani: Des you made a huge thud! Confessional: Des: Oops! Des: Maybe Jo(TD) didn't here it. Jo: Look who I found two losers in a pit. Chris: The Posters win again! Lizzy: Ah Yeah Alaura and Jo(W): Woo hoo! (At camp fire) \ Confessional: Dani: I like Des but not like that. I only see him as friend and that's it. Chris the following players are safe Annie, Jake, Yazzy, Katie, and Dani. Des to the flush you go! Des: Ok Chris: Any last words? Des: Dani I.... Chris: Sorry. ( Des is flushed) Chris: Tune in tomorrow to see our next victim of the flush of shame! Eliminations 14th: Matt Appearances Alaura (3/3) Annie (3/3) Cam (3/3) Dani (3/3) Jake (3/3) Jo (3/3) Katie (3/3) Lizzy (3/3) Scott (3/3) Syler (3/3) Xav (3/3) Yazzy (3/3) Des (3/3) Matt (2/3) Category:Blog posts